The invention relates to a real-time snow load measuring system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system which is installed onto a roof top surface for continuously monitoring and reporting the snow load thereon.
The accumulation of snow is most often thought to be problematic only for the transportation and mobility needs of a society. However, to those who maintain buildings in climates where snow is abundant, the accumulation of snow on rooftops can be a great cause for concern.
Rooftops are ordinarily designed to withstand the elements, and occasional light loading. However, since they are typically not loaded, they are often built to withstand relatively low loading when compared to living areas. Since they are not likely to be loaded on a regular basis, the acceptable design loading is a compromise between the desire to make any building a strong as possible, and the desire to keep construction costs reasonable. Accordingly, the architect, in accordance with local building codes, will specify a maximum loading for the rooftop surface.
When snow accumulates on roof tops, building managers and homeowners alike grow concerned as to whether the maximum loading is exceeded. Although certain rules of thumb may be employed to estimate the weight of a certain layer of snow by its thickness, a layer of ice or wet slush can greatly skew such estimates, and can rapidly increase loading to dangerous levels. In addition, without a monitoring system in place, a dangerous condition can easily escape the attention of the building manager or homeowner until it is too late.